Mario and Kirby
by NintendoBoyGuy32
Summary: This is a crossover story where Mario meets Kirby. Mario and Luigi somehow arrive to Popstar and they help Kirby fight off evil villians.
1. The Beginnig

This is a story about two great heroes. Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom and Kirby of Popstar. Both of them were very brave and had a girl they deeply loved. Our story begins in Popstar where Kirby was happily bouncing around and singing (which annoyed everyone because he couldn't sing well) and was holding a piece of cake. This cake was special. It was made out of strawberries. Kirby was about to take a bite out of it when he heard something in the distance. It sounded like a person. Kirby cautiously walked to where the sound was coming from. He gasped at what he saw. It was green and blue and had a bushy moustache. Kirby thought that this person or thing might be in trouble so he went to find his friends. The thing he saw woke up and looked nervously at the forest around him. He was Luigi, Mario's younger,twin brother. "Where am I?" Luigi mumered. Luigi stood up and walked around to find anyone so he could know more where he was at. Meanwhile, Kirby was rushing into Cappytown where he saw his friend Tiff. "Tiff," Kirby said pointing to where he came. " You think you saw something in the forest?" Tiff asked. Kirby shook his head yes and they both hurried to where Kirby saw the "thing". When they got there they were suprised. "There's no one here," said Tiff "Are you just playing a trick?" "No," Kirby babbled. Kirby was confused. he didn't know where that "thing" was now. Luigi was know making his way through the forest and before him stood a large castle. "How interesting," Luigi thought. He nervously went up front where a Waddle Dee was standing. "Excuse me," Luigi said scaredly " Do you know where I am." The Waddle Dee pulled out its spear and charged at Luigi. "Uh oh," Lugi trembled. The Waddle Dee poked Luigi in the butt sending him flying down into the castle where the evil ruler of Dreamland was. King Dedede. King DDD was shocked to see Luigi. "Who are you and what do you want," King DDD said angrily. "Don't kill me," Luigi begged "I just want to know where I am." King DDD looked at Luigi and told him about Popstar and about himself too. Luigi told the king who he was and explained he didn'y know what happened. King DDD had an evil idea. he would use Luigi to kill Kirby so he could get on with his life. "Say now, Luigi," King DDD lied "I'm having a bit of trouble myself. There is this pink little puffball named Kirby and he beats me like a bully. Could you get him for me." "I guess," Luigi stammered. He didn't know wheter to trust this penguin or not. "Okay," said Luigi "But promise me that I will return to the Mushroom Kingdom." King DDD agreed to this. Kirby and Tiff were walking back when they heard a sound in some bushes. Kirby bravely stepped forward and checked the bushes. "KIRBY," cried Tiff. Kirby turned around to see Tiff being grabbed by a pair of Waddle Dees with spears. Kirby charged at them but one of the Waddle Dees smacked Kirby knocking him out. "Someone please HELP," excalimed Tiff but the Waddle Dees put tape over her mouth and tied her hands and went in the direction of King DDD's castle. Then one of the Waddle Dees fell down. The others looked at him and saw a footprint on his back. Then out of the blue stepped out a mustached man in red. Tiff could not believe what she was seeing. This man looked strong and brave like Kirby. This was none other than Mario. "Stop right there," Mario said. The Waddle Dees lunged at him but Mario punched everyone of them until all the Waddle Dees ran away. Mario untied Tiff and pulled the tape off her mouth. " Are you alright, ma'am," He asked Tiff. "Yes, thank you," said Tiff. She gasped and looked over at Kirby. "Poor Kirby's been hurt," she said. "Kirby?" said Mario "that a nice name." "Please help me carry him back to my home," Tiff begged. Mario nodded then turned to see Luigi running at them. Mario guared Tiff and Kirby and spoke angrily to his brother. "Luigi, what are you doing," Mario said. "This little puffball is evil," Luigi said "That king told me.' "King?" said Tiff "King DDD is the one whose evil, his Waddle Dees tried to kidnap me." "Oh so that's what attacked me," Lugi said "I feel so stupid right now." Mario patted his brother on the back and then explained. Mario and Luigi then told there stories to Tiff. Then the trio carried Kirby back to Tiff's house. Kirby woke up and saw Tiff, Mario, and Luigi staring at him. Kirby lunged at Mario and Luigi. "Easy Kirby," said Tiff " these two plumbers are friends." "Poyo, poyo, poyo," Kirby exclaimed and pointed at Luigi. "Oh so this is the "thing" you told me about," Tiff laughed. "Wait, Kirby is a baby," Mario said akwardly. "Yes he is, and sooo cute,"said Tiff "Say, Mario have you rescued other girls before?" "Oh yes," said Mario "many times." "And couting," Luigi joked. Tiff laughed and told them about Kirby. Mario explained that he and Luigi just fell through a hole and ended up in different places. "Speaking of different places," said Luigi "Princess Peach is probably still in Bowser's Keep." "Peach?' Kirby mumbled. "She's the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and is my girlfriend and she is so pretty." "Aww I love romance," Tiff awed. "How do we get back," Luigi asked. "I don't know," said Mario "but we need to act fast." -End of Chapter-


	2. Kirby's Feelings of Love

Mario walked around the room for a few mintues then stopped. "I know Bowser's behind this but how did he manage for us to come here?" he said. "I know, bro, but neither Kamek or Kammy's magic could make us leave the Mushroom Kingdom," Luigi said thinking. "Who is Bowser?" Tiff asked the two brothers. "Bowser is the evil, ugly Koopa who has kidnapped the princess many times," said Mario "he tries to take over our Kingdom and sometimes the world." "Oh my," Tiff shuddered "how dreadfull. During this Kirby kept looking at Tiff. He had a huge crush on her ever since the day they were alone at night. He remebered telling her he loved her. But Kirby knew they could never be together."Who are these bozos?" a voice said. It was Tuff, Tiff's little brother. Tiff explained about what happened and told him about Mario and Luigi. "These guys are from some other place?" Tuff pondered. "We are," said Mario. "Wait a moment," Luigi said weeping "that King DDD told me to kill Kirby and promised me that I could go home. But I can't kill him. He's just a baby." Luigi cried so much that the floor was almost flooded. "Easy, little brother," Mario said "I have a plan. I'll make a fake kirby out of cloth and you take it to that King Dedede and make it look like Kirby is dead." "Poyo," Kirby said he thought it was a great plan. Later, Luigi took the fake Kirby to King DDD who was sitting on his throne eating grapes. "I've done the deed," Luigi said to him. "Good," King DDD said to the plumber "Now Guards, lock him up." "WHAT?!" cried Luigi "you promised I would go home." " I don't care about you," King DDD told him " in fact I don't know where you live. You'll stay in my dungeon forever. Bye bye" "MARIO! HEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" called Luigi as his hands were chained by a Waddle Dee. Luigi was thrown in jail and sighed. " They were right," said Luigi "he is evil." Luigi sighed. He knew now how evil the king was. "If only I could escape," Luigi sighed. "Maybe I can help," said a voice from the darkness. It was Meta Knight. He trained Kirby when Kirby had to fight Nightmare who tried to destroy Dreamland. "I work for King DDD but I know how evil he is," Meta Knight explained. "Who are you," Luigi asked shaking with fear. "My name is Meta Knight," I am a Star Warrior and a friend of Kirby." "My name's Luigi, I come from the Mushroom Kingdom. Why are you here?" "The king told me to keep an eye on you but I will help you escape, Luigi." Meta Knight used his sword, Galaxia, to cut off Luigi's chains. "Follow me," said Meta Knight "I know a way out of here." They both went down a dark hallway and managed to get out and found themselves in Whispy's Forest. "Be on your guard," Meta Knight told Luigi "there may be some enemies near by." Luigi gulped and followed him. Luigi noticed roots moving on the ground. "How strange," He thought "META KNIGT WATCH OUT!" Luigi pushed Meta Knight out of the way before a root could grab them. "Thanks," said Meta Knight. They looked around and saw a huge tree with hollow eyes and a mouth. "You dare enter my woods, it said "You will pay for tresspassing." Meta Knight and Luigi dodged the roots and Meta Knight managed to slice one of the roots hurting the tree and he and Luigi managed to escape. "Who was that?!" Luigi said in a very scared voice. "That was Whispy Woods," explained Meta Knight "he is an evil tree and works for King DDD himself." "Hey anyone HEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEE!" called a voice. Luigi knew that voice. "That's Yoshi,"Luigi yelled "we need to save him." "Very well," said Meta Knight. Yoshi was a green dinosaur with orange boots and had a saddle but was also very cute. Luigi grabbed Yoshi's arms and Meta Knight cut one of Whispy's roots. "Thanks, Luigi," said Yoshi "hey whose this guy with the mask?" Luigi told Yoshi the whole story. "Oh, I see," said Yoshi. "We need to find a way back home," said Luigi. "I'll see what I can do," said Meta Knight "but where is this Mario?" Mario followed by Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff asked what was going on and how did Yoshi get here. "I fell down a mountain," Yoshi said to his friends "and then next thing I know I find myself in this forest." "Hey wait a minute," Tuff said "where's Kirby?" "Oh no," Tiff exclaimed " I hope he's okay." Kirby had wandered off when he saw a tiny little red bird flying by. "Birdy," Kirby giggled as he chased it. Kirby soon caught up with it and looked at it. "Pretty like Tiff," he sighed. Kirby began crying. He thought about Tiff and he thought about their moments together before the fight againest Nightmare. "TIFF," Kirby sobbed. "Kirby?" a voice said behind him. It was Mario. "You love Tiff, don't you?" he said. Kirby nodded his head yes. "I know how you feel," Mario said patting Kirby on the back "I remeber the first time I met Princess Peach." Mario explained about how beautiful Peach was and how nice and sweet and pure she was as well. "Kirby," said Mario "it's okay. Every once in a while somebody falls in love. You're one of them." Kirby hugged Mario and thanked him by saying little baby noises."Come on," said Mario we best hurry back to the group." "Mario. Kirby," cried Tuff. "Tuff!" said Mario "what's wrong?" "My sister," Tuff sobbed "she's missing." "TIFF," said Kirby. His face grew angry and he raced off. "What's with him?" asked Tuff. "He is in love with Tiff," Mario said. Kirby looked around for Tiff. Tears fell in his eyes and he couldn't find her. Kirby raced away to King Dedede's castls to find Tiff at once. -End of Chapter-


	3. Two Times the Girls, Two Times the Evil

Kirby reached King DDD's castle and began to look for Tiff while beating up enemies. He searched the entire castle but couldn't find her. Tiff on the other hand didn't know where she was either. She was alone in some sort of room. "Where am I," she thought. Tiff tried to open the door but it was locked. She franticly called for help but no one answered. Then someone answered her. "You need help?" it said "I'll give you help." Tiff looked at what she heard. She gasped. He was ugly, huge, and looked like some turtle. Tiff realized this must have been the Bowser Mario told them about. "What am I doing here, and what do you want, Bowser?" she asked scaredly. "Oh so you heard of me," Bowser told her in his gruff voice "What am I going to do to you? I'm using you as bait to lure Mario and that little puffball Kirby here and besides I also have her too." Tiff looked over and saw a very pretty blonde girl. She was Princess Peach, the girl Mario told her about. Bowser laughed evilly and left. "So you are Princess Peach?" Tiff asked Peach. "Yes," Peach told Tiff "and you are?" Tiff explained who she was and all about how Mario rescued her and Kirby from the Spear Waddle Dees. "what are they going to do to us," Tiff asked tearfully. "I'm not sure," Peach said to Tiff " But I'm sure Mario and your friend Kirby will save us." Speaking of Kirby, he was running back to see if he could find Mario. Kirby suddenly saw Luigi and Mario up ahead and he raced towards them. "Mario,Luigi," he called. "Kirby," Luigi said suprised "where's Tiff?" Tears fell in Kirby's eyes again as Luigi said Tiff's name. Mario nudged his brother telling him to shut up. "Where everyone?" Kirby asked. "Tuff had to go home," said Mario "and Meta Knight and Yoshi went to find you." Then the three of them heard Meta Knight groaning in the distance. They followed his sounds of pain and found him lying on the ground almost passed out. "Food," Kirby shouted. "There's no time for eating," said Mario "we need a way to revive Meta Knight." Kirby pulled out a Metamato. he was saving this for emergencies and this was an emergency. Kirby fed Meta Knight the Metamato and then the Star Warrior stood up looking like he never got hurt. "What happened to you?" Mario asked Meta Kight. "Yoshi and I were looking for Kirby when I got jumped by a couple of strange turtles and the next moment Yoshi was gone." "Those turtles are Koopas," Luigi yelled "They work for Bowser." Then they heard Yoshi's voice in the distance. "Guys, where ever you are, HEEELLLLPPPP!" "Yoshi," Kirby squeaked. Mario, Luigi, Meta Kngiht, and Kirby raced to where they heard Yoshi. Yoshi was tied up and was dangling over a cliff. The Koopa Troopas snickered with glee as the poor dino was getting lower in the pit. Down there stood a large pirahna plant by the name of Petey Pirahna. He worked for Bowser and his minions and Petey also was hungry as well. "Poyo," Kirby shouted as he punched a Koopa in the face. A huge fight began with Mario jumping on the Koopas knocking them into their shells and Luigi was dodging Koopas who charged at him. Meta Knight freed Yoshi and fought againest Petey. Yoshi sticked out his tounge eating as many Koopas as he could. Kirby was suprised by this because he could inhale his enemies like a vaccum. "We're like twins," Yoshi joked. After the fight the five friends realized Petey was still here. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" He growled. Petey flew into the sky and then suddenly disappeared. Kirby was somewhat scared of Petey. "Hey look," Luigi said "that must be the way back to the Mushroom Kingdom." "Go without me," said Meta Knight "I need to stay here." Kirby offered Mario and Luigi to hold onto his feet so he could led them back. Yoshi said he would stay for emergencies. back at the room, Tiff and Peach were wondering how did Bowser know Tiff when King DDD stepped out. "Enjoying your stay," he sneered. "Not at all," Peach said angrily "release us at once." "I don't think so," King DDD said "you see Bowser and I have teamed up to take over the entire universe and there is nothing you can do about it." "Mario and Kirby will save us," Tiff said. "But," King DDD told them 'once they get here it will be too late. You'll be gone by then. Oh guards." Two Hammer Bros.(who worked for Bowser) came in carring rope. They tied up Peach and Tiff who were shouting for help and carried them into a dark hallway. "Evil will win this time," King DDD said cackling. -End of Chapter-


	4. A New Power and A New Ally

Tiff and Princess Peach were franticly shouting for help but they soon knew it was no use. The two of them were placed in chairs with helmets above them. Bowser came through a large door wearing a cape and was holding some remote. "Now," he growled "how do you summon the Warp Star?" Tiff didn't believe what she heard. "I'll never tell you," she said. Bowser pressed a button on the remote sending electricity into Tiff and Peach. "You better tell me," Bowser said "if you don't I'll keep pressing a button until you both fall dead." "Fine," Tiff said "I summon the Warp Star because I-I love Kirby the most." "How cute and sickening," King DDD said from behind Bowser. Bowser told Tiff to summon the Warp Star but she refused. "Fine," said Bowser "now DIE." He pressed a button but it didn't work. "Darn it," he said "outta batteries." Bowser and King DDD left the room with some Goombas guarding the door. "I'm scared," said Tiff. "I'm sure we'll be fine," Peach said calmly. Mario, Kirby, and Luigi finally arrived to where Petey disappeared. "I wonder where we are," Mario said "this isn't Bowser's place." "Poyo?", Kirby mumered. Kirby had noticed a Waddle Doo outside the building. "Eee, eee," Kirby yelled. " That's an enemy?" Luigi asked. Kirby shook his head yes and then inhaled it. "Mama mia," Mario said "He's like your Poltergust 3000, Luigi." The brothers saw Kirby transform into his Beam form. "And he gets powers too," Luigi said. Kirby and the Mario Bros. raced around from room to room looking for Peach and Tiff. Kirby saw a group of Goombas outside a door. "Hey look," one of them said "that must be Kirby, get him." Kirby used his Beam ability to fight all the Goombas. Tiff could hear Kirby outisde. "It's Kirby," she exclaimed "KIRBY HEELLLPPP!" Kirby heard Tiff then he felt his heart beat for her. "TIFF," he yelled. Kirby burst open the door and closed it tight. "That's Kirby?" said Peach "Aww he's so cute!" Kirby turned around and was amazed to see Peach's beauty but was very relieved to see Tiff. Kirby went over to them and untied them. "Thanks, Kirby" Tiff said. Peach and Tiff even gave Kirby a small hug. "Follow," Kirby said and they followed him. Kirby was hit in the head by a Goomba but still fought all of them protecting Peach and Tiff. "Princess," Mario's voice called. Mario and Luigi came up to Kirby and the girls. "Mario," Peach smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We need to get outta here," Tiff said "but how?" "Follow us," Kirby said and they did. Mario held Peach till they reached the ground. Kirby did the same thing for Tiff. When the five of them got to the ground they saw Yoshi sleeping. "Yoshi," called Luigi. "Guys," said Yoshi in a sleepy voice "you're okay." "We're fine," Tiff said "where's Meta knight and my little brother?" "They left," said Yoshi. Then a loud explosion was heard in the distance. "Stay back," Mario said. He went to check to see where the noise was coming from. He looked through some bushes and saw Bowser and King DDD ordering their minions to throw bombs at a Waddle Dee. He was wearing a blue bandana and his skin color was darker than any Waddle Dees and he held a spear. "We're giving you one last chance," Bowser said to him "Join us or DIE!" The Waddle Dee suddenly spoke "I will never join your evil group," he said. "He can talk unlike those other Waddle Dees," Mario thought "and hes a good guy." "We gave you one lasy chance," King DDD said "Now goodbye." He threw a large Bob-Omb at the Waddle Dee and Mario jumped out and threw the Bob-Omb in the air. "It's that fat Itailian," Bowser screamed. The Waddle Dee looked up at Mario and was suprised to see him. "So you're the Mario these clowns were talking about," he said. Mario grabbed the Bandana Waddle Dee and led him away. Mario found the group and placed the Waddle Dee down. "Poyo," Kirby smiled. "Good to see ya too," the Bandana Waddle Dee smiled. "you talk?" Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi asked. The Bandana Waddle Dee explained he betrayed King DD because of the way he treated him and he became a close friend of Kirby and went by the name "BD" short for Bandana Dee. "Well it's nice to have you as a new ally," Luigi said thankfully. "It's okay, Luigi," BD said. All of the friends and their new ally walked back to Tiff's house. "You have such a lovely home," Peach said to Tiff. "Thank you," Tiff said. Tuff came back in asking about who was the hot girl (Peach) and the pirate guy(BD). Tiff explained to her little brother and told him to go back to his room. "Okay," Tuff said "I'll go play one of my video games." "We need you two to stay someplace safe so that Bowser and King DDD won't find you," Yoshi said. "Poyo, poyo, poyo," Kirby jumped up. He knew the perfect place. They followed Kirby to a dark mine. Kirby had an adventure down here once. Tiff and Peach thought it was a good idea even though it was old and dirty. Mario told Yoshi and BD to stand guard while they could and told Kirby and Luigi to follow him back to where they went to save the girls. The Mario Bros. had to hold on to Kirby's feet again and when they reached the top they could see it was empty. "Be on your guard," Mario warned. The trio looked around to see if they could find anything useful. Kirby wandered off and found a red flower. he found Mario and Luigi and showed it to them. "A fire flower,"Mario exclaimed "That'll be useful." "Poyo," Kirby screamed and pointed behind Mario and Luigi. A group of hammer bros. surronded them. "Glad you found it," Mario said to Kirby. Mario,Luigi and Kirby touched the flower getting their fire forms. Then a battle began.-End of Chapter-


	5. Kidnapping,Darkness,and Kindness

Mario, Luigi, and Kirby(in their fire forms) looked around at the angry Hammer Bros. There were alot of them and they were ready to launch their hammers. "Now," Mario yelled. The three of them launched out a parade of fireballs. Then, as if by magic, all the Hammer Bros. were lying down on the ground moaning in pain. "Well," said Luigi "I don't think we'll find anyhting useful." "Oh really?" a voice from behind them said. It was Bowser and he held a remote. He pressed it opening a door beneath Kirby and the plumbers. Kirby quickly had Mario and Luigi grab his feet and he began flying and floating. "He can fly?!" Bowser screamed in alarm. "Well, yes," King DDD said to Bowser. "Why didn't you tell me before?!" Bowser said as he grabbed and shook the king around. "I didn't have time," King DDD said franticly "now put me down!" Bowser threw down King DDD and turned away. Mario and Luigi held onto Kirby's feet as he floated slowly down. " I wonder how Peach and Tiff are doing," Mario said. "Hope they're okay," Luigi said to his brother. "Poyo," Kirby said in agreement. Then they suddenly heard a noise in the bushes. It was Meta Knight. He looked badly hurt. His mask was cracked and his cape was ripped. "What happened, Meta Knight," Luigi asked. "I was taking Tuff home and when I went back to the forest I was attacked." By what?" Mario and Luigi asked. "I am not sure, but it sounded like you, Mario," Meta Knight said. "Huh?" said Mario "but i would never do such a thing." "I know you wouldn't," Meta Knight said "but I think it is the work of Bowser and King DDD." Then Yoshi came in flapping his arms crazily. "Guys," Yoshi said. "What?" Kirby asked. "The g-girls!" Yoshi said almost crying. "What?!" Mario shouted. "They're gone!" Yoshi said bawling into tears and fell into Luigi and Mario's arms. "Yoshi, calm down," Meta Knight said calmly "tell us what happened." "Well," said Yoshi " Peach and Tiff were sleeping and I was getting hungry so I went to find some fruit and I found some and decided to bring the girls some when I heard Peach saying 'Help Help' I rushed back and then they were gone." "Oh Mama Mia!" said Mario. "TIFF!" Kirby cryed and fell into Mario's arms. "There, there, Kirby" Mario said "We'll find them. I just hope Peach is okay." Peach wasn't okay. She was blindfolded and couldn't see where she was. She heard Bowser's voice in the background. "Welcome home, Princess Peach," he said. Peach's blindfold was taken off and she could see she was in her own castle but it was trashed, dirty, broken, and all the Mushroom people were not here. Bowser had taken over her kingdom. Peach was tied down to her own throne and demanded to be free. "If you don't let me go, I-I'll scream," she said angrily. "Now now, princess," Bowser said " King DDD has taken part of this too. In fact we're sharing it." That is correct," King DDD said coming out of a door. "and say hello to an new friend of ours." Peach looked up and saw a dark figure fall from the ceiling. He was completely black with red eyes and looked like Mario and sounded like him. "This is the man who took you," King DDD said. "Where's Tiff?!" Peach cried. "We couldn't find her," Bowser said. "Then can you tell me who this is?" Peach asked. "I am Dark Mario," the figure said. "I was created from evil, darkness, fire, and despair, and I am going to kill those plumbers and their stupid friends." Dark Mario disappeared into the floors. "How are we here?" Peach said scaredly. "Well," said Bowser. "I created Dark Mario but he was just a puddle. Then I found out he could move through the floors and go to other places so I used him to send Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi to Popstar. When I got there King DDD and I met and talked about our problems and we decided to team up and kidnap you and Tiff so we could destroy the heroes and make our worlds ours. Gwa Ha ha." 'You evil, awful, ugly, creature!" Peach screamed. Inside the castle dungeons the mushroom people were panicking and wondering what they should do. Toad (a protector of Princess Peach) said they should escape. "I'm going to esape and find Mario and Luigi," he said. "I'm coming with you," Toadette said. "Why?" asked Toad. " You might need help," Toadette. Toad and Toadette squeezed through the bars and suprisingly got out. They carefully followed Dark Mario and grabbed a few powerups just in case. They found some parachutes a glided safely down. Tiff had no idea where she was. She woke up and found herself in a small house. She was in a small bedroom that was painted a beautiful green with a comfy bed and had a small dresser and closet full of beautiful dresses and clothes. "Where am I?" Tiff wondered to herself. She remebered that she found Yoshi gone and went to find him and then felt very tired and passed out and now she was in some room. then a knock was heard on the door. "Um are you okay," said the voice. "I guess so," Tiff said. then the door opened and a Waddle Dee with a darker skin color entered the room. Tiff was scared. She knew most Waddle Dees were enemies. "Let me go," She said holding up a pillow." "Oh did I frighten you?" he asked kindly. Tiff could see he didin't want to hurt her so she put the pillow down and came close to him. "Do you work for King DDD?" she asked. "Goodness no," he said. "My name is William Dee and I found you passed out in the forest so I brought you here to revive you." "oh," said Tiff "that was nice of you." "and," said William "I um think, you are, uh, very beautiful." Tiff was suprised by this she had made a new friend and he was in love with her. "Well thank you," she said. A tear came to William's eye. "I'm so lonely." he said. "I've been alone for about six years and no one has seen me for six years." "You poor Waddle Dee," She said. Tiff hugged William and told him it was okay. "You are kind," He said. "Oh and who are you?" "I'm Tiff." Tiff said to William. "Such a lovely name, " William said. "But I can't stay forever," said Tiff " My friends and family would miss me." "I understand, Tiff," said William "can you just stay for a few days?'' Tiff agreed but wondered If Mario and Kirby would like this new character. -End of Chapter- 


End file.
